


Flappy Bird

by ericareyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Derek, competitive!derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericareyed/pseuds/ericareyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles challenges Derek to a game of Flappy Bird, and Derek gets competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flappy Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jami, thank you for giving me the idea!!

"Stiles, no. I don't play games." Derek says, bluntly.

"Oh come on, Derek." Stiles pleads. He's talking about some game on his phone that Derek has never heard of. Which isn't really shocking to Derek, or Stiles, because Derek isn't one for apps, or games, or anything technology wise. Peter still makes fun of him for the time he was confused about what a laptop was.

Stiles starts playing the game on his phone, and sighs. He's had the game for about a week and it's completely ruining him. Stiles is almost sure it's some prank made by some cruel, cruel person hellbent on making people want to rip out their hair in punch holes in walls. Which Stiles is sure that he would have done, if he had the strength and energy to put the game down. It's called 'Flappy Bird' and even though the game might sound ridiculous, or as Lydia said at school at lunch when Stiles talked about it for about ten minutes straight about how evil it was, " _immature_ and _childish_ ".

"What's it even called?" Derek asks, eyeing Stiles as he's playing away. Cursing and stomping his foot on the loft floor every time he presumably loses. "Flappy Bird." Stiles growls, keeping his eyes focused. He grips the phone hard, and leans in close, rapidly pressing his thumb down. Derek watches him intently, noticing the way his eyebrows twitch and how he rolls his eyes roll back because he's frustrated.

"Dammit." Stiles hisses and throws his head back and Derek has to bite back laughter. "I didn't think someone should get so upset over a _game_ , Stiles." Derek snorts. Not really a snort, but close to one, for Derek at least. Stiles raises one eyebrow and looks up at Derek.

"Hey, don't blame me if your skills are weak." Derek says. Stiles raises his head completely at that and looks at Derek with a shocked, challenging look in his eye. Stiles stands up and puts his hands on his hips and glares down at Derek whose sitting on the couch in his loft, with his hands on his lap, smirking. "You think my skills are weak? Derek, Derek _'never heard of a laptop'_ Hale?" Stiles laughs at him, pointing a finger. Derek half smiles at that, little does Stiles know, Derek isn't an old man and he's sure he could take down Stiles in anything no matter what.

"You're on." Derek says and he takes out his phone. "What's it called?" he asks after a moment. Stiles takes a seat beside him, close enough to where their legs are touching and Derek almost scoots over, but he doesn't. "Flappy Bird." Stiles says, and he shows Derek his phone screen that already has the game pulled up. It looks pretty simple actually, Derek is sure he has this. No way he can lose. It's a small bird in what looks like a Mario Game, and it's called Flappy Bird, for Christ's sakes.

He downloads the game and he takes a deep breath. Stiles does too. They're acting like this is the olympics. Which it basically is, the olympics of 'Flappy Bird'.

"So is this a bet, Hale?" Stiles asks, an edge to his voice.

"Of course." Derek shoots back.

"And if I win?"

"Your choice."

Stiles is quiet for a minute, and he covers his mouth in thought. Derek can feel Stiles' heartbeat go a little faster for a moment, then he leans back and furrows his eyebrows for a moment before he looks at Derek, smiles, the asshole smiles, and says, "If I win, you have to kiss me."

Derek's eyes go big in surprise at that. He was expecting something along the lines of, having to do his homework for a month, doing his laundry, shaving his eyebrows, but not kissing him. That's kinda out of left field. Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles and he does it back. The boy is serious. Derek sighs and nods, "Okay."

"And if you... somehow win?" Stiles asks.

"You have to eat dinner with me." Derek says back, easily. Stiles frowns at that.

"You're no fun." He groans.

"Well what did you want?" Derek says back, kinda shocked. Derek sucks at bets. He hasn't had a decent bet since Laura was alive and she was sure she could get a free drink from the male bartender before Derek could get one from the female one. Derek won of course. He always wins. He'd make Stiles' consequence for losing terrible, but he doesn't have the heart to do that. He's feeling nice today.

"I don't know, something cool. Make it the same as mine." Stiles suggests. It was more of a demand, not a suggestion. Derek narrows his eyes again and Stiles just widens his. "Why do you keep doing that?" Stiles questions and Derek shakes his head.

"No. Well no, okay. Fine." Derek sighs. He has no idea how it got to this. Stiles was just at his house because he needed help with a report he was doing on werewolves, and now Stiles is basically sitting on top of them and they're about to play some dumb game called 'Flappy Birds' and they're gonna have to kiss. Derek does not know how he gets himself into these situations with these teenagers, but he might as well just go with it at this point. It's not like kissing Stiles is gonna be a hardship for Derek.

"Alright. 3 rounds, okay? Whoever dies first loses, obviously." Stiles says. Derek pulls up the game on his phone and takes a deep breath.

"One."

"Two." Stiles takes a short intake of breath before glancing over at Derek, then to his phone, and saying, "Three."

They both press play, and Derek realized he didn't even get a test round. He's going to lose. The game is, you have to keep pressing the screen to keep the bird in the air, and make sure he doesn't hit the pipes. Sounds easy right? Wrong. Fucking wrong.

Derek doesn't get one point before the bird is dead. "What the fuck?" He hisses.

"Lose already?" Stiles says, his eyes lighting up and leaning over Derek to see his phone.

"Shut up!" Derek growls as he hides his phone from Stiles and glares, trying again.

"That's cheating, asshole!" Stiles yells as he basically pounces on Derek. Derek flips Stiles off of himself immediately and keeps playing. He will not fucking lose to him on this. Or anything.

"I didn't even get to practice! You have! I've watched you play for like an hour!" Derek whines, he actually whines, as he presses play again. He purses his lips and the stupid bird makes it to the first pipe and he loses again. "Dammit!" He snarls and he can feel his teeth sharpening. He can't remember he's wolfed out over something that didn't need wolfing out on. But this is making him crazy.

He presses play again.

He dies. Again.

He feels his claws starting to grow, and he can't stop it. He drops his phone because he doesn't want to destroy it, and he feels his ears getting pointy at the end and his face morphing.

"Derek? You okay, big guy?" Stiles asks, getting concerned, but amused.

"Shut _up_." Derek says, through his teeth and Stiles lets out a laugh.

"You _lose_." Stiles sings and Derek bares his teeth at him. His rage and aggression is at an all time high it feels and he wants to rip out Stiles' throat and his own because of this stupid fucking game.

"Fuck you, Stiles." Derek groans. Stiles pulls up his knees and locks his arms around them and gazes at Derek from the couch.

"You done?" Stiles asks.

"No." Derek feels like a child. An impatient child. But he can't handle losing this stupid game, it's like a whole other world of anger.

"You know what makes people feel better," Stiles sings, "human love."

"Why would you even want to kiss me like this, I'd bite your face off then play Flappy Bird. Where did you even hear that? Peter said that. Stop saying Peter things. Don't talk to Peter." Derek glares. His claws are retracting and now it's just his teeth that are sharp and his eyes bright blue.

"You're not all wolfed out now, just the sharp teeth and pretty eyes. That's kinda hot." Stiles argues.

"You're such a _teenager_."

"You're such a _child_ , getting mad at a game." Stiles retorts, getting on his phone again.

"Then what are you doing now?" Derek yells, as he walks over to Stiles and rips his phone out of his hands. Flappy Bird. "Aha!" Derek yelps, and he points to Stiles.

"Give it back, jackass." Stiles demands and he stands up. Derek immediately walks away and starts playing again. Bad idea.

"Fucking shit!" Derek snaps and shuts his eyes tights refraining from punching a wall. Or Stiles. "I hate you so much." he growls. This game is so stupid, every time Derek presses play again, he feels like that time will be different. It never is.

Stiles laughs and walks over to Derek and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Chill out, buddy."

Derek puts the phone in his back pocket and looks down at Stiles. "I'm not your _buddy_."

"Then what are you?" Stiles snorts. Derek stops at that. He doesn't know what he is to Stiles. That was just something witty he was saying back to him. He looks down at Stiles and raises both his eyebrows and looks around and turns around and walks off to the window in his loft. The window is open and he looks out for a second before crowding in front of it and taking out Stiles' phone, sneakily.

He plays again.

His eyes go blue with extreme werewolf-y focus and the bird makes it through the first pipe as he presses his thumb up and down skillfully. He makes it through a second one, and then all of a sudden, someone is tapping the screen and he dies.

"God dammit, Stiles!" Derek roars and literally throws the phone out of the window. Stiles' eyes almost bulge out of his head. Oops.

"D-Derek." Stiles stutters. I think he's in shock. Derek feels like a bad dog who just tore up something important.

"What the _hell_ , dude!" Stiles screams, he's actually laughing really hard. Derek looks up, kind of ashamed that he let his anger get the best of him over a stupid game. "You owe me a new phone." He finishes after a moment and he pats Derek on the shoulder.

"I'm... I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to throw it." Derek confesses and he puts his hands in his back pockets. Stiles studies his face and he smiles a little.

"Don't worry, it was worth it. That was fucking hilarious," Stiles says, "and I guess it's my fault for showing it to you in the first place." Derek sighs and nods, and he's kinda happy Stiles isn't mad because he is already embarrassed.

"I'll buy you a new phone." He says after a second. Stiles gives him a shit eating grin and Derek just goes in and kisses him on impulse. Stiles makes a surprised noise and Derek laughs into it and pulls back quickly and backs up.

"That's not fair. I wasn't ready!" Stiles whines. Which is kind of what Derek wanted, less awkward if it just happens rather than the whole, leaning in, awkward waiting to finally meet thing. "Dude, seriously? You threw my phone and lost and I just witnessed one of your biggest tantrums yet. Unless you want the entire pack knowing, big bad Derek Hale gets all touchy over Flappy Bird, I think I deserve more than that." Stiles winks. Derek closes his eyes a moment, and turns to Stiles. He can tell he's being serious and can already imagine Scott and Isaac roaring with laughter, and Derek cringes at the thought.

"Fine, fine." Derek groans walking back over to Stiles and stands in front of him, awkwardly. His mouth forming a tight line. Stiles looks up fondly at him and Derek is sure he's never going to play any sort of stupid iPhone game for as long as he lives.

"On the bright side of this, I might finally get the iPhone 5." Stiles chirps, grinning up at Derek like a three year old with his huge brown eyes. Derek rolls his eyes and nods. He'll get Stiles the iPhone 5. He kinda leans in, and looks down at Stiles, signaling for him to do it to so he's just not the one doing everything and Stiles leans in quickly and kisses Derek and slides a hand around his neck for second and kissing him for a moment before pulling away and beaming up at Derek. Derek half smiles back. They stay nose to nose for a second in front of the window, before Derek stands back up and tries not to focus on Stiles' heartbeat which is rising fast. Stiles eyes him for a moment and Derek tries to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Quit trying to act cool. You know you loved it." Stiles says, glaring playfully, knowing he's won. Derek denies it and acts like he didn't totally love that as much as Stiles, and goes to pick up his phone off his floor to play Flappy Bird again on the couch while Stiles follows close behind.


End file.
